Helping The Doctor
by Niagara14301
Summary: When the eleventh Doctor is held captive, it is up to three Enchancian Princesses, the third Doctor, and Sarah Jane to come to his aid.


**Helping The Doctor**

Note: this is a story set during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place a few weeks after "A Sofia Christmas Carol".

**A surprise arrival**

It was a sunny winter day in the Kingdom of Enchancia on Earth. At Enchancia Castle, a nineteen-year-old Sofia, a nineteen-year-old Lucinda, and a twenty-year-old Amber were in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Suddenly, a blue wooden box materialized in front of them.

"It's The Doctor" Lucinda smiled.

"The ... Doctor?" Amber asked.

"He visits Enchancia every so often" Lucinda started. "He's a Time Lord, and that's his vessel - the Tardis."

"It doesn't look large enough to be a vessel" Amber observed.

"Would you believe it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" Sofia asked Amber.

"Your joking, right?" Amber questioned.

"Nope" Sofia replied with a smile.

Sofia and Lucinda waited a minute for The Doctor to come out of the Tardis. However, nobody came out.

"You think everything is okay in there?" Sofia asked Lucinda with a concerned look.

"It's unlike him to just stay in there" Lucinda observed. "We've better check this out". Lucinda then took a key from her pocket. It was a key to the Tardis that the eleventh Doctor had given Lucinda in the past. Lucinda then unlocked the Tardis door. "Hello" Lucinda yelled into the Tardis. "Doctor?". There was no reply.

"This doesn't look good, Lucy" Sofia said in a worried tone of voice to Lucinda.

"We've better get in there" Lucinda said.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber then stepped inside the Tardis.

"Wow!" Amber exclaimed. "It is bigger on the inside".

"Doctor" Sofia called out. There was still no reply.

After a few moments, a holographic image appeared before Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. The image was that of the eleventh Doctor.

"If you are seeing and hearing this holographic image, it means I have been taken captive by an enemy" the holographic image of the eleventh Doctor said. "Tardis security protocols have kicked in, and the Tardis has come to Enchancia Castle to get help from you".

Before Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber knew it, a beam of light from the Tardis console lit them up. Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara, and Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet all started to glow. In a few moments, the beam of light stopped, and their amulets stopped glowing.

"The Tardis has given each of you, through your amulets, a new gift - the ability to operate the Tardis" the holographic image of the eleventh Doctor said. "Your amulets will automatically give you the knowledge you need to operate the Tardis. However, if you plan to rescue me, you will need help. You will need to use the emergency response device on the Tardis console to contact one of my previous selves".

"What does he mean one of his previous selves?" Amber asked.

"The Doctor has lived for hundreds of years" Lucinda started. "But he hasn't had the same body all that time. Every so often, The Doctor needs to regenerate in order to keep living. And each time he regenerates, not only does he get a new body, but he also gets a new self that is different from the last one".

By that time, Sofia had made her way to the Tardis console, and started activating some Tardis functions.

"It's as if I've always known how to operate the Tardis" Sofia remarked with amazement as Lucinda and Amber walked up.

Lucinda went to one part of the Tardis console, and Amber went to another part of the Tardis console, while Sofia stayed at the area of the Tardis console which she was working.

"I've been able to retrace The Doctor's steps" Sofia announced. "The last place the Tardis was at was on the planet of Triskelsion. All we have to do is to activate the return to previous location protocol".

"I've been able to access the Tardis data banks" Amber started. "It's amazing I can do this. The Doctor landed on that planet to investigate a distress signal when he was captured by a group of men. As he was being dragged away, he shouted out an alpha priority red command, and that's when the Tardis came here".

"I've located the emergency response device" Lucinda said. "Starting to scan for any of The Doctor's previous selves". The emergency response device started scanning, and soon locked onto Earth in the year 1984.

**Calling The Doctor**

At U.N.I.T. in London, in 1984, the third Doctor was busy at a table working on a device when an alarm started going off inside of his Tardis.

"What is that noise?" a woman from behind him asked. The third Doctor looked behind him to see his latest traveling companion, journalist Sarah Jane Smith.

"That is an emergency response signal, Sarah Jane" the third Doctor answered. "It means one of my past, or future, selves is in some kind of trouble".

The third Doctor and Sarah Jane rushed into the third Doctor's Tardis. The third Doctor then went over to his Tardis console and locked onto the signal. Meanwhile, in the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, Lucinda picked up indications that somebody had received the signal.

"It looks like we've made contact with one of The Doctor's previous selves" Lucinda announced. "Somebody in Earth's future - from 1984".

Sofia and Amber walked over to Lucinda.

"Open the channel, Lucy" Sofia said to Lucinda.

"On it, Sof" Lucinda replied as she established communications between themselves and the third Doctor. The third Doctor then appeared on the eleventh Doctor's Tardis view screen.

"Hello?" the third Doctor asked. "How can I be of assistance?"

"This is Princess Sofia Milledtion of Enchancia", Sofia started. "In the Tardis we're in, Tardis security protocols have kicked in. The Doctor we know has been captured by an unidentified enemy".

"I understand the situation, Princess" the third Doctor answered. "I'm locking onto your coordinates. I'll be there shortly".

In the third Doctor's Tardis, the third Doctor turned to Sarah Jane. "Looks like I'm needed. Want to come along, Sarah Jane?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah Jane smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!".

"We're off, then" the third Doctor smiled as he used a control on his Tardis console to close the Tardis doors. In a few moments, the third Doctor's Tardis dematerialized from U.N.I.T. London just as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart walked into the room.

"Off again, I see, Doctor" the Brigadier said to himself. "Why am I not surprised?"

**The third Doctor arrives**

In Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were standing in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop when the third Doctor's Tardis materialized in front of them. The third Doctor, and Sarah Jane, then stepped out of the Tardis.

"Welcome" Sofia greeted The Doctor and Sarah Jane. "I'm Princess Sofia, and these are my sisters, Princess Amber, and Princess Lucinda".

"A pleasure to meet you, Princesses" the third Doctor said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you" Sarah Jane smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber.

"So, which of my selves are we dealing with?" the third Doctor asked.

"One of your future selves" Lucinda answered.

"Well, that could complicate things a bit, meeting one of my future selves" the third Doctor commented. "This could well alter my time line. However, this is an emergency, so I guess the ends would justify the means". The third Doctor then looked at the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. "I've better access his Tardis data banks so I have a better idea of what happened just before his Tardis showed up here".

As the third Doctor, Sofia, and Lucinda walked into the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, Amber and Sarah Jane stayed in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop.

"This is an interesting place" Sarah Jane commented as she looked around the workshop.

"Sofia and Lucinda and the Official Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia" Amber started. "This is their workshop".

"What exactly are the duties of a Royal Sorceress?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's really quite an important position" Amber started. "Among things that Sofia and Lucinda do is to mix compounds that become medicine, and use special plant food combined with magic to help crops to grow quickly".

At that point, the third Doctor, along with Sofia and Lucinda, stepped out of the eleventh Doctor's Tardis.

"What we'll do is this" the third Doctor started. "Sarah Jane and I will travel in my Tardis, and Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber will travel in my future self's Tardis. Together, we'll travel to Triskelsion, and see what we can do to aid my future self".

"Sounds good, Doctor" Sofia said.

With that, the third Doctor and Sarah Jane stepped into their Tardis, while Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber stepped into the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. In a few moments, both the third Doctor's Tardis, and the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, disappeared from Sofia and Lucinda's workshop.

**Triskelsion**

It was a cloudy day on Triskelsion as the third Doctor's Tardis and the eleventh Doctor's Tardis materialized next to each other. As everybody stepped out onto the surface of Triskelsion, they looked around. Around them was green grass for as far as the eye could see. There were also ruins of stone walls dotted across the landscape.

A few miles away, in an underground complex, a man sat in a chair. Across from the man was another man who was tied up to a chair. The tied up man was the eleventh Doctor.

"Well, Doctor" the man started. "Face to face at last".

"What do you want?" the eleventh Doctor asked.

"You act as if you don't even know" the man responded.

"Am I suppose to know?" the eleventh Doctor asked with a puzzled look.

"I suppose you don't remember my brother?" the man asked. "If it hadn't been for you, my brother would still be alive!".

"And your brother was?" the eleventh Doctor asked.

"Jarvin Leevock" the man answered.

The eleventh Doctor thought for a moment, then answered. "You should know I tried to save him when the Cybermen attacked. There were too many people, and the two of us got separated ..."

"A likely story!" the man snapped in a unbelieving voice.

At that point, another man stepped into the room. The man who had been talking to the eleventh Doctor, and the man who had just walked into the room, had a brief conversation.

The man who had been talking to the eleventh Doctor turned back to the eleventh Doctor. "Looks like some of your friends have arrived. They'll be taken care of!".

Back on the surface of Triskelsion, the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were walking when they heard vehicles approaching. In a few moments, the vehicles stopped a few feet from the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. Suddenly, those from the vehicles started firing. Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber immediately returned fire with their wands, knocking out some of the attackers in the process.

The rest of the attackers started running toward the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber, and then started hand to hand combat. Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber combated the hand to hand combat with self defense tactics of their own, and soon overpowered the attackers they were battling. The third Doctor combated the hand to hand combat with Venusian karate, and soon overpowered the attackers he was battling. Soon, the vast majority of the attackers had been knocked out, while the handful of attackers who were left piled onto a vehicle and sped off.

The third Doctor walked over to one of the vehicles that had been left behind, and soon found a radio.

"Hello" the third Doctor said into the radio. "We were simply defending ourselves. We don't want a fight. We simply want the man you know as The Doctor to be released".

"And why should I do that?" a man's voice responded over the radio.

"Because it's the right thing to do" the third Doctor answered.

"He's responsible for the death of my brother" the man's voice responded.

"I hope you'll understand that we'll want to see proof of that" the third Doctor said.

There was silence for a few moments, then the man came back on the radio. "You people get aboard one of the vehicles, and use it's tracker to find your way to where I'm at. I'll send you a homing signal".

"Agreed" the third Doctor replied. The third Doctor then turned to Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. "We might as well hear what he has to say".

Lucinda produced a small hand held device. "If we get into any trouble, this device will allow us to summon our Doctor's Tardis immediately" Lucinda pointed out.

"Good idea, Princess Lucinda" the third Doctor said. "Just keep it hidden - we don't want to show our hand until it's necessary".

"Understood" Lucinda acknowledged.

The third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber boarded one of the vehicles. The third Doctor climbed into the driver's seat, locked onto the homing signal, and drove off.

**Underground**

After a short while, the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber found themselves approaching the location that the homing signal was coming from. In a few moments, a building appeared in the distance. As they pulled next to the building, a few men came out with their guns drawn. The men then directed the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber into an elevator inside the building.

The elevator reached an underground level, and everybody got off. A man walked up to the group.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm The Doctor" the third Doctor answered. "This is my traveling companion, Sarah Jane Smith. And these are Princesses Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia".

"How can you be The Doctor?" the man asked.

"I'm an earlier version of The Doctor that your holding captive" the third Doctor explained.

"I'm Dugan Leevock" the man introduced himself. "And the version of The Doctor I'm holding is responsible for my brother's death!"

"As I said earlier, I'd like to see proof of that" the third Doctor said.

"I know what I know!" Dugan snapped.

"Without any proof, how am I suppose to believe you?" the third Doctor asked.

"Because I said so!" Dugan snapped.

"Now wait just a minute!" Amber snapped back. "Just because you lost your brother doesn't give you the right to hold somebody captive!".

"You'd change your tune if you had lost somebody!" Dugan snapped at Amber.

"For your information, I have" Amber started. "My birth mother died from an illness when I was young. So I do know what it is like to loose a loved one".

"And I know what it's like as well" Lucinda answered. "My birth parents died when a mysterious illness swept across the land when I was fourteen. Amber and I both know what it is like to loose loved ones, and the pain it brings".

The admission by Amber and Lucinda took Dugan off guard.

"But he's still responsible for my brother's death" Dugan said.

"If I may?" Sarah Jane started. "How do you know?"

"I have eyewitness accounts" Dugan said. "My brother arrived with The Doctor in that Tardis of his just as the Cybermen were attacking a city on the planet of Korbelis. The Doctor and my brother started running from the Cybermen, and then they separated. That's when my brother died. If my brother hadn't been with The Doctor, he never would have been killed".

"And that's what you believe?" Sofia asked.

"It's what I know!" Dugan said.

"There is a way we can find out" Lucinda pointed out.

"How?" Dugan asked.

"The Doctor you are holding - I can bring his Tardis here" Lucinda answered as she brought out the small hand held device she had kept hidden. "Once his Tardis is here, we can replay what happened, thanks to the Tardis data banks. The Tardis is designed to automatically keep a record of what it's owner does".

"How do I know it will tell the truth?" Dugan asked.

"It's designed to record everything that goes on, and it has a security protocol that doesn't allow anybody to tamper with what's been recorded" Lucinda answered.

"Very well" Dugan said. "Go ahead".

Lucinda activated the hand held device. In a few moments, the eleventh Doctor's Tardis materialized in front of those in the room.

**Getting at the truth**

Lucinda walked over to the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, unlocked the door, and opened it. Lucinda, Dugan, the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, and Amber then walked into the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. As Lucinda put the hand held device back onto the Tardis console, Lucinda accessed the Tardis data banks, and brought up the incident that Dugan wanted to know about. A scene then started playing on the eleventh Doctor's Tardis view screen with the eleventh Doctor and Jarvin Leevock talking inside the Tardis.

"_How long before we're there, Doctor?" Jarvin asked._

"_We'll be landing shortly" the eleventh Doctor answered._

"_I hope we make it before the Cybermen arrive" Jarvin commented. "I have to get to Edmund Darwood before the Cybermen do. The data rod he has is very important to the __Shadow Proclamation__"._

_In a few moments, the eleventh Doctor's Tardis __materialized_ _within Trelont, a city on __the planet of Korbelis_._ The eleventh Doctor and Jarvin then stepped out of the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. Everything seemed to be quiet in Trelont._

"_Edmund Darwood said to meet him over there in the central park" Jarvin said._

_The eleventh Doctor and Jarvin walked over to the central park, and soon found a man sitting on a park bench. The two then approached the man._

"_Edmund Darwood?" Jarvin asked the man._

"_Three One Seven One Two?" Edmund asked._

"_Eight Seven One Two Four" Jarvin answered._

"_Security code correct" Edmund answered. "Yes, I'm Edmund Darwood. You must be Jarvin Leevock"._

"_Yes" Jarvin replied. "And this is my friend, The Doctor"._

_Edmund brought out a data rod from his jacket pocket. "This data rod contains all the information about the Cybermen's plan to invade the Orantu Scientific Outpost on Kortatu. They are after the new generator being developed at the outpost"._

_Suddenly, from a few blocks away, they heard many guns firing, and people running in fright._

"_Looks like the Cybermen are here" the eleventh Doctor observed. "It appears they don't like the idea of somebody having their plans"._

_Jarvin looked at Edmund. "You've better get out of here" Jarvin started. "Run!"_

_Edmund ran from the park as Jarvin and the eleventh Doctor ran toward the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. When the two got close to the Tardis, Jarvin handed the data rod to the eleventh Doctor._

"_Keep this safe" Jarvin said._

_At that point, a crowd of frightened people ran through the eleventh Doctor and Jarvin, and the two were separated._

"_Jarvin!" the eleventh Doctor cried out as he tried to reach Jarvin through the ever growing crowd._

_Before the eleventh Doctor could do anything, a group of Cybermen appeared before the crowd and started firing on the crowd. Jarvin was one of the first to be hit by gunfire, and fell to the ground, dead._

"_Jarvin!" the eleventh Doctor screamed out in shock. "No!"_

"_It is The Doctor" one of the Cybermen said. "Destroy him!"._

_The eleventh Doctor was able to fight his way through the crowd and make it back to his Tardis. As the Cybermen approached, the Tardis __dematerialized._

**More from the past**

In the present, Lucinda, Dugan, the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, and Amber had watched the past unfold. The group then continued to watch as the event from the past continued to unfold.

_The eleventh Doctor programmed his Tardis to __materialize within the Shadow Proclamation (a galactic law enforcement organization) which was situated on three asteroids, linked together by bridges. Once the Tardis had materialized, the eleventh Doctor stepped out into a hallway where a dozen aliens with rhinoceros-like heads were waiting with guns drawn. These aliens were known as the Judoon._

"_I am The Doctor" the __eleventh Doctor announced. "I have a data rod from Jarvin Leevock that your superiors are looking for"._

_The Judoon lowered their weapons. "Come this way" one of the Judoon directed the eleventh Doctor._

_The Judoon led the eleventh Doctor into a large control room where a white haired humanoid woman was waiting._

"_I see you've, what do they say, regenerated?" the humanoid woman asked._

"_Yes" the eleventh Doctor answered._

"_Quite frankly, I'm surprised to see you here, Doctor" the humanoid woman started. "The last time you were here, you disobeyed a direct order to surrender your Tardis and take us into battle. By all rights, I should have you arrested on the spot!"._

"_To be fair, you were not in the right frame of mind to be giving orders" the eleventh Doctor pointed out. "Take us into battle? A bit warlike if you ask me"._

"_Enough!" the humanoid woman snapped. "I'm willing to overlook that, provided you give me that data rod"._

"_You do realize a good man died as a result of getting that data rod?" the eleventh Doctor started. "Jarvin Leevock was a good man, and a good undercover agent for the __Shadow Proclamation"._

"_What happened to him?" the humanoid woman asked._

"_He was killed when the Cybermen attacked __Korbelis" the eleventh Doctor answered. "The two of us were separated, and before I could do anything, he was caught in the Cybermen gun fire"._

"_Well, at least we now have the data rod we were after" the humanoid woman said._

"_Nice show of sympathy" the eleventh Doctor mocked as he handed over the data rod._

"_Sometimes people die in this line of business, Doctor" the humanoid woman pointed out. "It's simply a fact of life"._

"_May I go now?" the eleventh Doctor asked in disgust._

"_You may leave now" the humanoid woman replied._

_The eleventh Doctor walked to his Tardis, went inside, and closed the door. In a few moments, his Tardis __dematerialized from the Shadow Proclamation. _

_The scene with the eleventh Doctor ended. Then, a written account appeared telling how the __Judoon were sent in by the Shadow Proclamation to stop the Cybermen from invading the Orantu Scientific Outpost on Kortatu. The Judoon were successful in defeating the Cybermen. The written account went on to say that if the Cybermen had been successful in stealing a new generator being developed at the outpost, the Cybermen would have used the generator to power a new space cannon that would have been almost unstoppable._

**The truth revealed**

Lucinda, Dugan, the third Doctor, Sarah Jane, Sofia, and Amber had just watched the eleventh Doctor's Tardis data banks account of what had happened to Dugan's brother.

"I think, sir, that what we just saw proves that The Doctor you are holding tried to save your brother, but he was unsuccessful" the third Doctor said to Dugan. "I think that what we just saw also proves that your brother died doing his job, and that the information he helped to get stopped the Cybermen from killing even more people".

Lucinda went over and held Dugan's hand. "If it's any consolation, The Doctor has lost people before" Lucinda started. "It's always a sad thing for him, and on those occasions it happens, it seems to take a little part of him. I can only imagine the hell he must go through".

"I'll be right back" Dugan said as he left the eleventh Doctor's Tardis. In a few minutes, Dugan returned, with the eleventh Doctor. "Your free to go" Dugan said to the eleventh Doctor. Dugan then left the eleventh Doctor's Tardis and walked down a hallway.

"How are you feeling, young man?" the third Doctor asked the eleventh Doctor.

"Fine ... now" the eleventh Doctor answered. "Thank you".

"Your quite welcome" the third Doctor smiled.

The eleventh Doctor then turned to Sarah Jane. "Nice to see you again, Sarah Jane" the eleventh Doctor smiled.

"Have we met before?" Sarah Jane asked the eleventh Doctor.

"We will ... in time" the eleventh Doctor answered.

"Well, Sarah Jane and I had better be leaving" the third Doctor said. "Our job here is done".

The eleventh Doctor went over to his Tardis console, and locked on to the location of the third Doctor's Tardis. "I'll give you a lift to your Tardis" the eleventh Doctor said to the third Doctor and Sarah Jane. In a few moments, the eleventh Doctor's Tardis appeared along side the third Doctor's Tardis.

The third Doctor and Sarah Jane, before leaving the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, turned to the eleventh Doctor, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber.

"Until we meet again" the third Doctor smiled at the eleventh Doctor. The third Doctor then turned to Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Princesses" the third Doctor said.

"The pleasure was ours, Doctor" Sofia smiled.

The third Doctor and Sarah Jane then walked over to their Tardis, stepped inside, and in a few moments the third Doctor's Tardis dematerialized_._

**Time to go home**

In the eleventh Doctor's Tardis, the eleventh Doctor turned to Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. "Time to get you home, Princesses" the eleventh Doctor smiled. The eleventh Doctor then set the coordinates for Enchancia Castle on Earth. In a few moments, the Tardis materialized in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop at Enchancia Castle.

"Thank you for all your help" the eleventh Doctor smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber.

"Your very welcome, Doctor" Lucinda smiled back.

"Until we meet again, ladies" the eleventh Doctor smiled.

"Until we meet again, Doctor" Lucinda smiled back.

"Just one thing, Lucinda" the eleventh Doctor started with a smile. "Next time you fly the Tardis, please remember to keep the blue stabilizers disengaged - I rather like the sound the Tardis makes when the blue stabilizers are off".

"Understood, Doctor" Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda, along with Sofia and Amber, then walked out of the Tardis. In a few moments, the Tardis dematerialized. Once again, everything was right with space and time.


End file.
